Taste of Heaven
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Deciding it's time to get answers, Serena heads to America. But when a certain energy ball hits her plane, she's taken straight to him. Only he can lift her spirits in the right place for her to win that final battle by using their love to conquer evil.


_Story: Taste of Heaven_

_Chapter: OneShot_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serena/Darien_

_Rated: K+_

_Author's Notes: Now, this takes place during the Stars season. I wrote most of this about a month ago, picked it back up today and finished it. This is only a oneshot. Enjoy!_

* * *

Being in the middle of my first year at high school, I still wasn't satisfied. I had been working for so many years to strive to the big place where I would finally graduate from the required schooling. Now, it didn't seem as important as I once thought it would have been when I got here.

At first, things were interesting when I met the leader of the music group, Starlights. I became friends with Seiya Kou, and even though I wouldn't act like it, I knew he felt more for me than just simple friendship. His brothers didn't like me, and I didn't care very much for them either. Although, I had met probably the most popular guy in the country, I didn't really care. Everything about me, my heart, my mind, and my soul were across the sea in America where the one person who meant more than life itself to me was.

Or at least, I hoped he was still there.

I had been in love with Darien Shields for over a thousand years. Now, it sounds crazy and impossible, but we were picking up where we had left off in our previous lives. See, we're _soul mates_. Yes, soul mates we are. Fate says so. But at first, fate took a good swing at our lives by making us enemies when we first met in our current lives. We didn't like each other. We argued all the time. It was when danger was picking at every corner that we finally realized our feelings for one another. Too bad he was killed, and I died too. That's life for us. When we were reborn again, I remembered everything. He didn't. Another good swing. Thanks, fate. We love you, too. Once again, it was our possible death that brought us back together. Then, a little time flew by, and the man broke up with me, but everything worked out again and we got back together eventually. Time passed with danger always right on our heels, but that was normal.

Until he told me he was leaving to study medicine in America. What a downer.

He's been gone for awhile now, and I've been trying to contact him. Everytime, I got nothing. He never answers his phone and he never calls me. I'm so confused. Before he had left for America, he gave me a promise ring. Isn't that supposed to mean something, like keeping in touch? I don't understand. Where is he? Why can't I contact him? What's happening? Never mind the impending crisis that we Sailor Scouts are facing. I just want to know why I haven't been able to talk to my prince. Nothing was making sense.

It was Friday, a school day, but I had decided not to go today a long time ago. No, I was leaving. I needed answers. I needed to see him. I needed to know he was all right. That's all. As I took a taxi to the airport, I couldn't help but wonder the worst. Who wouldn't think about it? He could be seeing another woman and didn't want me anymore. Who could blame him for that? I'm nothing special.

Except for being the crown princess of the ancient kingdom of the moon. But that was beside the point.

Darien wasn't like that, though, so I quickly set that one aside even if it kept hovering in the back of my mind. I'd kill that little bit… No, stop thinking about it, Serena. Darien isn't like that. I placed my head in my heads, trying to calm myself. My worst fear was attempting to surface to the top, but I wouldn't let it. I didn't want to think about it, and it couldn't be true. He was only going to America to study. Why would the enemy follow?

Even if the enemy did follow, it's not like Darien is weak. He could take care of himself if anything like that happened. Yes. I had to believe that. Raising my head, I pushed the thought back to the depths of my mind. Besides, we had arrived at the airport. I handed the amount of yen to the driver, and then stepped out of the vehicle. It only took one look at the place to relive the experience of goodbye again. I sighed a very dismal, miserable sigh. I missed him.

"Have a nice trip, miss," the driver of my taxi said before shifting the car into drive. I watched him leave. I could only imagine what Luna and all my friends would say if they knew where I was today. So many lies had to be weaved so perfectly to make this trip possible.

Lifting what little luggage I had, I took my time walking into the large building. I waited to go through the normal procedures until I was able to try to sit comfortably on my seat on the plane. Trying to sound out the noise of kids being kids, old people being annoyed, and other teenagers with their headphones on too loud, I attempted to picture seeing Darien. I didn't know where he lived exactly, but Andrew had told me what college he went to. That was my only clue and it would have to do with finding him.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling that my link with him was hiding something. But what?

Before I knew it, the light turned on for seatbelts, and then we were flying. It all happened so fast, but I hardly noticed. My mind was so occupied with _his face_. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about everything that might happen. How much I missed him. What was wrong. All these thoughts were jumbled in a haphazard pile in my head and I couldn't tangle them apart to get a good look. What a pain.

Deciding on leaving my thoughts to themselves for a bit, I pulled out a manga. It was one I'd read before called _Ayashi no Ceres_. It was one of my favorites so it should keep me occupied during the flight. Blocking out the sounds of my flight companions as well as the buzzing noise of the person's laptop next to me, I opened the first volume of the beautifully drawn manga and started my journey of reading.

I got as far as the fourth volume when the lights started to flicker. The thin, blonde hairs on my arms and on the back of my next started to stand up as the electricity the plane was letting off started to flood the air. The middle aged woman next to me looked up from her green laptop.

"What's going on?" she asked, and then glanced over at me. That was when her eyes widened as her hand shot out to point at the window. "What's _that_?!"

My eyes seemed to travel down her suited arm until they reached the window. Gold blinded my vision. Everything seemed to happen at slow motion. The ball of gold energy racing towards our plane, the impact, the destruction, it was all a blur. Because all I could feel was my link with _him_ spark to life, pulling me away from the disaster.

--

My eyes opened to another dimension. I knew it wasn't the one I lived in. I could feel it. I could see it. Everything was so _white_. I was standing and the floor was solid, but it wasn't _normal_. Does that make sense? There was white mist-like air surrounding me, floating. I imagined I was in a cloud. Was this what death was like?

"You're not dead," a voice spoke. The sound was rich and deep. It was familiar.

"Wha-?" I circled around, trying to find him. "Darien?" His energy was _everywhere_. "Darien, is that you? Where are you?"

"Serena…" the voice was coming from behind me. It didn't take me long to twist my body until I was facing the direction his voice came from. His body started to shimmer into focus, making my eyes start to water up with happy tears. Finally, after what seemed like hours, his body came in clearly, but he was dressed in his armor. Why? "Serena, what are you doing here?"

A tear took a head start. "I-I…" I had forgotten how much _beauty _this man was able to display all at once with just one look.

A frown appeared on his perfect, stone face. "Don't cry. Serena. I can't…"

A simple sob escaped my lips. "Oh, Darien!" I started to run towards him, my arms reaching out. I needed to hold him. I needed to wrap my arms around his strong neck and feel his warmth. My needs clouded my mind, and before I had time to react to the sudden expression of panic on his face, I was already falling. What? I looked behind me, watching as Darien turned to look at me after I had went straight through his body.

His midnight blue eyes glanced down, forcibly not looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I shook my head, not bothering to stand. "What was that?" He didn't answer. "Darien, answer me." He kept looking away, not saying anything. "Darien?" Nothing. The man I called mine wouldn't respond. "Would you just say _something_, Endymion!"

That made him look up. "What?"

I wiped the lone tear away. "What's wrong with you?" I motioned to his body. "Why… Why was I able to go… go through you?"

He sighed, running his large hand through his silky black hair. "I'm not exactly… alive, Serena." My words were caught in my throat, only my eyes led him on. "I… was killed by Galaxia. She attacked my plane just like she did yours. I tried to fight her, but she… she took my star seed." His eyes returned to mine. They were empty. "I can't… I can't survive – exist – without my star seed." He looked up at the never ending sky. "Hell, I'm surprised Earth is still able to function properly with my star seed being gone." He looked back at me. "But I'm glad it is with you on it still."

I tried to find my voice. It was hard, cracked. "You're… you're… dead?" I didn't notice when my hand gripped my shirt. "No…" My throat went dry. My tears went dry. My body wasn't working. "No."

"I'm sorry I failed you, Serenity."

Shaking my head, I started to stand. I wouldn't look at him. "No, please, you have to be lying." I glanced around me, trying to find something, but I didn't know what. "This is a joke, right? It has to be." I turned back towards him. "You're lying. I know you are."

He was shaking his head, his bangs flying over his eyes like they usually did. "I'm not lying… never to you."

That's when I started to back away, the insanity taking a hold of me. "No. Shut up. You're lying, Darien. You're lying. You're not dead. You can't be. You can't die… not without me." I reached up for my blonde hair, running my hands through it until they hit a blockade known as my buns. I screamed in anger as I ripped the pins holding them up. I could feel the weight of my long hair fall down my back as it came to rest behind me. "This is impossible. I'm dreaming, right? Something hit our plane, making me hit my head, right? This is all an illusion, isn't it? You're alive and well. You're living in America, but I haven't heard from you." I turned to look at him, the sharpness in my step. "Why? Why haven't you called me? Are you seeing another woman, Darien? Are you?"

His nightly eyes widened at the sound of my accusation. "What? Serena, do you, honestly, think I would cheat on you? How can you think that of me? I'm telling you the truth. If I was alive, I would be calling you at every moment's chance. If I was alive right now, I would damn medical to Hell, and fly back just to hold you again. Do you know how hard it is to stand here and not be able to touch your soft skin? Serena, I love you, and I need you to have faith in our love. It's been able to conquer death before, hasn't it?"

The tears were beginning to surface again, but I pushed them back down. "Yes."

"I brought you here to tell you to keep your strength up. You're the strongest person, the strongest soul I have ever met, and you are the only one who can save my – our – planet. Please, don't give up on us. It's going to help you win the fight in the end." His eyes were so full of love at the moment that it left me speechless. "I love you, Serenity. Nothing will change that not even with death camping at my door." A small, sad smile with a touch of hope appeared on his lips. "You can make me come back, love, but only you. My soul is waiting for you to bring it back with your love willing your victory to be accomplished. You can do it, Serena. I have faith in you. My life is in your hands so I'm not afraid."

The lump was rising in my throat. "Really?'

He nodded his translucent head. "Yes, really. You're everything to me, Serena. You are _my life_."

The sob rose and busted out my body like a wildfire. I knew I couldn't touch him, but nevertheless, I flung myself at him. I waited for the flying, but instead, I felt heat. Opening my eyes, I saw silver light underneath my skin at the places it should have been touching his body. A happy laugh escaped my lips. "What?"

Darien smiled, wrapping his armor clad arms around me even though I could hardly feel them. "Your faith is rising, and so am I." He pulled away. "I'll be waiting, Serenity. Don't give up. I love you." Then, he was gone, but that was all right. I smiled as our link pulled me back to my dimension. Everything would be all right, and even as I returned to the airport, I still felt his energy everywhere I went because his link was still on fire.

--

The months passed until the final battle came. I went in with confidence, and even as my friends died, I still remained strong. The whole time I was fighting for _him_, and nothing would stand in my way. Galaxia may be trying to throw as many mental punches as she could, but I wasn't going to stop. And even as death tried knocking at my door, I told him no trespassing.

I would finish this.

* * *

_What did you think? I wanted to take the ending all the way till he came back, but I figured most of you knew what happened. Plus, the last sentence has a sort of power in the story that I thought it was fit for the last line. Well, I hope you enjoyed this random oneshot, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts and feedback. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
